Gym Leaders Chili, Cress and Cilan/BW
Overview Chili, Cress and Cilian are the leaders of the Striation City Gym. They use Fire, Water and Grass-types respectively. However you only fight one of them, determined by your starter choice at the beginning of the game. Those who started with Snivy face Chili, Tepig users fight Cress and trainers who picked Oshawott fight Cilian. In Pokémon Black and White, All three of them have a Level 12 Lillipup which knows the moves Bite and Work Up. Chili also has a level 14 Pansear, which has Work Up, Lick, Fury Swipes and Incinerate in its moveset. Cress and Cilan use the corresponding elemental monkeys of their types, Panpour and Pansage, which are almost identical to Chili's one except they have Water Gun and Vine Whip where Incinerate would be. When defeated, all three of the trio will hand out the Trio Badge, TM83 Work Up, and 1680 Poké dollars. Tips for beating Chili, Cress and Cilan * While your starter may be at an explict disadvantage here, and there is nothing in the wild that resists any of the STAB moves the leaders have to offer, the game gives you an option to make this easier. This comes in the form of an elemental monkey of your own, which will always have type advantage over whichever leader you face. However as your one is at level 10 and their monkey is at level 14, some grinding may be required. * Cheren kindly handed you a cluster of Oran berries before you entered the gym. While the ability to heal back battle damage in a pinch is invaluable this early on, avoid having anything intended to fight Lillipup holding one. This is due to its ability, Pickup. While this ability had no in-battle effect in generations 3 and 4, in the fifth generation it now allows the Pokémon to collect a one use item that the foe had just used. This can essentially undo work in taking it down and thus is something to be wary of. Good Pokémon to Use *Pansear (Cilan only) - Able to dispose of Pansage through STAB Incinerate, although its lower power compared to what the other monkeys get may make this a tricky one if Pansage gets too many Work Ups off. *Panpour (Chili only) - Able to dispose of Pansear through STAB Water Gun. *Pansage (Cress only) - Able to dispose of Panpour through STAB Vine Whip. *Lillipup - High attack for this point in the game and access to the unresisted Normal-type allows Lillipup to spam STAB Tackle freely. *Snivy - While useless against Pansear, Snivy is still a pretty good answer to Lillipup due to it lacking STAB and Snivy's decent bulk and power through STAB Vine Whip and Tackle. *Oshawott - Oshawott may be dead weight against Pansage, but that does not mean that your starter is more than capable of handling Cilan's Lillipup. This is due to STAB Water Gun hitting hard and like with Chili, the lack of STAB Tackle being thrown out in response. *Tepig - See Oshawott/Snivy but with Panpour instead of the other two monkeys. Category:Boss Fights Category:Gym Leaders Category:Unova Category:Black/White Category:List of Bosses with Completed Analyses